U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,338 issued May 2, 2000 reviews the prior art on kitchen tongs with spring mechanisms to keep the two grasping ends apart with various means for locking the grasping ends together when not in use. Applicant disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,869,117 issued Mar. 22, 2005 a magnetic means for locking the ends together when not in use. This has a free sliding lock that can unintentionally lock closed when the slide moves under gravity to the locked position. When between uses, the tongs may be laid down on a resting surface to free hands for other tasks. Resting on a surface, the grasping end may soil the resting surface, and be itself contaminated. U.S. Pat. No. 6,435,358 issued Aug. 20, 2002 to Decal teaches a separate holder for resting the tongs that will keep the grasping ends off the counter surface. U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,790 issued Oct. 21, 1997 discloses a spoon rest that fits on the handle of a pot. U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,332 issued May 7, 1985 discloses a utensil support that holds a utensil over a sink. Although separate rests or holders for tongs have been taught, it would be useful to have a means of supporting the grasping end of the tongs above a resting support surface that would be integral with the tongs.